


More Tea, Miss Carter?

by roboticonography



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticonography/pseuds/roboticonography
Summary: A moment we never got to see in S1.





	More Tea, Miss Carter?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillithorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillithorn/gifts).



> For Lillithorn, who wanted friendship and happiness, here's Peggy and Mr. Jarvis enjoying a quiet cuppa at the automat.
> 
> Click the picture for the full-size version.

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a031d597ccdd5b7fed3213ed7a85b056/tumblr_p36u24apkf1qlwc2co1_1280.jpg)


End file.
